


Adventures In Water Pressure

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Gen, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Self-Love, Underage Masturbation, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Feferi masturbates using the bubble jets in her bath.
Kudos: 5





	Adventures In Water Pressure

Holding it in both of her hands, Feferi lowered the bath bomb into the tub, watching it fizz up into a pink mass and feeling it try to escape in between her fingers, just playing with it as it dissolved. Of course she had a bath bomb pretty much every other day (reserved for Mondays, Thursdays, and any other day she just needed to relax in a colourful bath), but that didn’t mean they felt any less special each time she used one, tinting the steam with that fruity/floral smell and making her an ingredient in a foamy pink soup. She crumbled it up in her hands, breaking up the fizzing mush before washing them off in the bathtub, the bright pink stains fading into the baby pink of the water.

Of course one of her favourite things about her bath were the jacuzzi jets lining it, a luxurious addition to the tub, Feferi turning them on to watch the water foam up all pink and fluffy with bubbles. The jacuzzi was loud but made her giggle like a little kid, hands whirling around the remains of the pink bath bomb and letting it all dissolve as she began to settle in against the jets, feeling them massage her back, shoulders, legs and-  
“Oh!”  
She scooted back in the tub in surprise, feeling a particular jet come to life at her crotch and spurting water right against her vulva, the sudden feeling making her jump. Feferi tried her best to get comfortable and avoid the jet, but no matter how she slid and maneuvered her body the water always came spurting at that...sensitive area.  
That particular jet was a usual nuisance. 

Well, it didn’t feel _terrible..._  
…  
And her mom was out shopping with her big sister…

With one hand gripping the side of the bathtub, she slid forward spurred on by nervous curiosity, using her other hand to part her labia as the jet of water pressed against her clit. Her lips pressed together and her eyes squeezed shut, breath shuddering as she felt the water drum against her clit and splash back against her opening. She rocked into the feeling, quiet noises humming in her chest and throat as she practically rubbed her clit against the stream of water, need budding low and deep in her gut making her clit almost itch for sensation. The water was basically masturbating for her!

She let out little whimpers and sighs, taking it relatively slow and soft despite the mellow desperation that steadily built up. The girl was trying hard to force herself to relax her lower half, trying to relax every muscle that twitched and tensed down there that tried to drag her closer to orgasm. Instead she let the pleasure fade through her, rocking back and forth over the jet to alternate the strong flow from her clit to inside her pussy, flicking her fingers over and into the areas where the water didn’t touch to add to the intense stimulation. Breath came and went in spurts, Feferi unable to choose between letting the air build up inside of her or just letting it all phase in and out, which made her breaths stagger and shudder as everything built up.  
She’d heard about this kinda thing online, people masturbating using shower heads and jacuzzi jets, but never really tried it before, the girl almost wondering why she hadn’t done it sooner with how good it felt. The water pressed against her wonderfully, whether it was against her clit and labia, or gushing inside of her pussy, and the feeling of being in warm water itself was great. It had been about a week since she had last relieved herself like this, which didn’t feel so long in day to day life, but as she flicked her fingers back and forth over her clit it felt like it had been way too long to stay pent up. Feferi slipped her fingers inside of her, working around so her hand wasn’t covering her clit and stopping the water flow, and feeling that she’d grown wet at the stimulation, her own slickness meeting the water as she began to press into her soft spot.

When Feferi had first tried rubbing against that spot it felt strange, like she was trying to massage pee out of her due to the proximity to her bladder, but after brief experimentation (and a troubled trip to the bathroom), she realised that she was worried about the wrong kind of wetness. Her short fingers had a little trouble reaching her cervix without some creative twisting, so the squishy spot was a much preferable option, and it felt _amazing_ when she wriggled her fingers into it, even if the area itself was a little awkward to reach without crooking her fingers. That combined with the water drumming against her clit felt wonderful, cheeks warming up from not just the temperature of the sweet pink water. Her whole body began to feel warmer actually, breath becoming shallower and hips rocking more into the water jet, and before Feferi knew it she was on the verge of cumming, voice catching as she let out soft hums and pleasure pulsed through her relaxed nethers.  
“I’m gonna-”

She let out a trembling, breathy squeak, clit and pussy throbbing as she came, breath hitching in her throat and everything below the waist feeling so tight and cramped before releasing into a shuddery sigh. Feferi slipped back in the bath, breathless, getting off of her knees and switching off the jacuzzi jets on the way down, sinking into the foamy pink water and taking a moment to relax her shuddering body in the warmth. The girl idly combed through her long hair with her fingers, feeling it part and wave away in the water like kelp, as her other hand rubbed over her crotch, still pulsing from her orgasm.

Well...she still had time to kill.


End file.
